This invention relates to a toy dragstrip requiring no batteries or electric power. More particularly, the present invention provides a toy dragstrip which simulates an actual dragstrip, both in appearance and operation.
Toy racetracks are generally known, and it is known to create downscaled toy versions of actual racetracks, to simulate the actual racetracks. However, many of the known toy racetracks require some source of electrical power to operate. The present invention provides a novel simulation of an actual dragstrip that is purely mechanical in operation.
The present invention includes a novel starting tower disposed on a base, is used to signal the beginning of the race: red, yellow and green marbles roll down through the tower and are displayed, in sequence, in apertures formed in the tower to simulate the red, yellow and green lights of a dragstrip "Christmas tree". After the green marble is displayed, a set of starting flags raise automatically, and toy vehicles may be launched from starting gates on the base down a set of parallel tracks toward a finish line. The toy dragstrip may be reset for subsequent races by tilting the starting tower downwardly to return the marbles to their initial positions, and then returning the tower to its upright position. The cars are returned to the starting gates.
The present invention utilizes toy vehicles of the type having mechanical means for propulsion. These toy vehicles are known and are of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,098. The cars have on each opening in the rear of the vehicle adapted to receive a means for actuating the vehicle's propulsion means, which takes the form of a coiled spring. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,098, the coiled spring is compressed by key mechanisms inserted in the opening and released upon actuation of the key member. The key mechanism is a two-sided leaf spring with a latch which mates with a notch in the vehicle's opening, to hold the vehicle on the key. When the two sides of the key are squeezed together, the vehicle is released, and the compressed coiled spring propels the vehicle. The present invention utilizes a novel triqqer assembly to actuate the toy vehicle's propulsion means.